1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corsets, and particularly to a medical corset for lightening a lame hip.
2. Description of the Background Art
A lame hip is usually caused when the femoral nerves running near the hip joints or the sciatic nerves running near the sacroiliacs are stimulated.
As shown in FIG. 7, the sciatic nerves 21a, 21b run near the sacroiliacs 13a, 13b serving as joints between the sacrum 12 and the iliums 11a, 11b of the hip bones. The femoral nerves 22a, 22b run near the hip joints 16a, 16b serving as joints between the thighbones 17a, 17b and the iliums 11a, 11b.
The sacroiliacs 13a, 13b are plane joints which do not move much. If a problem occurs in this region and the jointing force between any of the iliums 11a, 11b and the sacrum 12 decreases, however, the two will move in an unusual direction relative to each other. When the ilium 11a and the sacrum 12a move in an unusual direction relative to each other, for example, the sciatic nerve 21a running in its vicinity is stimulated to cause a lame hip.
If a disease occurs in the hip joint 16a and the jointing force between the ilium 11a and the thighbone 17a is decreased, for example, then the thighbone 17a will move in an unusual direction with respect to the ilium 11a. Then, the thighbone 17a moving in the unusual direction stimulates the femoral nerve 22a running near the hip joint 16a to cause a lame hip.
Conventional medical corsets include one formed into a simple band-like shape 9, which is wound around the body to surround the lumbar vertebrae 18a, 18b which extend above the sacrum 12 as shown in the figure to surely keep the lumbar region quiet. Accordingly, this produces some effect to reduce a lame hip due to a problem of the lumbars 18a, 18b and the intervertebral disks interposed therebetween.
However, the conventional medical corset 9 described above is intended to keep the region of the lumbars 18a, 18b quiet, which can not effectively prevent a lame hip due to a trouble of the sacroiliacs 13a, 13b or the hip joints 16a, 16b.